On se sait
by surveyaeger
Summary: Il y a déjà Louis qui tombe et qui attend désespérément qu'on lui tende la main et Harry, qui est sûrement prêt à lui la tendre et qui ne veut pas être la raison d'une deuxième chute. fiction larry stylinson


_**Louis :**_

Je donne un dernier coup de bassin et là, c'est l'extase. Il agrippe les draps et roule sur le côté, gémissant. Il a les yeux fermés et ses joues sont teintées de rouge, comme après chaque orgasme. Il est beau. Il est beau, il faut l'avouer. Nos respirations saccadées se répandent dans toute la pièce. Je m'allonge à ses côtés, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Je ne veux penser à rien. Juste essayer de tout oublier et de profiter encore un peu du bon temps que je viens de prendre. Ne pas penser aux conséquences de mes actes. Parce que mes actes ont toujours des conséquences. De mauvaises retombées.. Je n'ose pas regarder Liam. Croiser son regard plein d'espoir, plein d'affection me détruit à chaque fois. Alors je ne veux pas. Faire les choses vite. Arrêter de nous briser.

 **\- Tu vas encore partir n'est ce pas ?**

Il a dit ça d'une voix douce. Eteinte un peu. Pas vraiment en colère. Juste cassée. Tu vas partir ? Il s'est sans doute habitué, depuis le temps. Habitué à me voir me lever, habitué à me regarder enfiler les fringues dont je me suis débarassé en vitesse un peu plus tôt. Habitué à ce que je marche rapidement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et que je l'ouvre d"un coup. Habitué à ce que je me casse sans un regard pour lui.

 **\- Mh.. J'ai pas mal de trucs à faire ouais.**

 **\- Tu as raison. Ca sera con d'arriver en retard dans le petit nid douillé qu'Eleanor t'as préparé.**

Ca claque dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il est agacé, irrité, soûlé. Je le sens. Mais il est faible. Il ne voudra jamais arrêter, il ne dira jamais non. Et moi, je profite de ça. Je profite des faiblesses, des brèches émotionnelles, des tristesses, des souffrances. J'me fraye un passage dans tout ça, je gratte les plaies refermées pour les mettre à vives puis j'me tire quand elles saignent. J'me tire sans mettre un putain de pansement. J'pars, je fous le camp en brisant les gens.

 **\- Je voudrais.. Je voudrais que tu sois là de temps en temps. J'aimerais bien que tu restes, que tu me regardes, qu'on parle. J'voudrais qu'on arrête de-**

Il s'est tû. Comme ça, comme si d'un coup, il avait pris conscience d'en avoir trop dit. Il s'est tû, et moi j'ai cherché mes mots pour le démolir.

Parce qu'il est entre les deux, Liam. Il en est au moment où c'est l'explosion, la putain de guerre dans sa tête. Il sait pas encore si je mettrais de pansements sur ses blessures. Il réfléchit, il se tâte .Mais je sais qu'il cédera. Tout le monde finit par me céder.

 **\- Tu l'as compris dès le début, que nous deux, c'était à prendre ou à laisser. T'as accepté. Tu te souviens ? Mais apparement, t'as pas compris qu'on était pas putain de mariés.**

Assis sur le bord du lit, je remets mon tee-shirt, mon boxer et mon jean en vitesse. Je sens sont regard accroché à mon dos, j'entends sa respiration accélérée. Je me lève sans lui jeter un seul regard et je me dirige vers la porte. La main sur la poignée foide, je ferme les yeux avant d'articuler :

 **\- J'ai des obligations maintenant. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler qu'en aucun cas, tu ne vas te plaindre à Niall, à Josh où à un autre des gars. C'est clair?**

 **\- Très clair.**

Derrière moi, la porte claque. Je sors de l'immeuble et je me sens brusquement balancé dans le monde. Le vent vient me fouetter le visage, la pluie tente de me transpercer.

Et c'est à ce moment là que je craque d'habitude. Et c'est maintenant que les larmes viennent ravager mon visage creusé par l'angoisse, la fatigue et le manque.

Alors, j'ai pris le premier que j'ai vu. Le premier qui m'a paru un peu louche. Le premier qui était un peu en recul et qui accostait les passants qui marchaient de travers.

 **\- En poudre ?**

 **\- Ouais, en poudre. Parfait.**

Sans les compter, j'ai glissé quelques billets dans la main du gars et je me suis écarté. Mes doigts tremblaient légèrement en ouvrant le petit sachet. _C'est pas sniffer une putain de ligne qui va me tuer._

Etat secondaire, cocaine dans le sang, paroles hurlées dans le vent.

J'ai pleuré toute ma vie en criant ma mort. En manque,le corps volant au dessus des trottoirs.

 _ **Harry.**_

Je ne resterai pas. C'est ce que m'avait dit Zayn, tout à l'heure, quand il m'aidait à poser mes câbles. L'air soucieux, il levait souvent les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages gris étaient gonflés de pluie. L'air était lourd. On sentait que quelque chose allait finir par péter, exploser violemment. Moi j'attendais qu'un éclair déchire le ciel pour me lancer. Et lui, il était anxieux.

J'ai toujours aimé le risque. Plus petit, je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la fenêtre et je regardais le temps passer. Le jour, avec passion, mes yeux fouillait le ciel. Le déshabillait du regard. Et la nuit, j'observais les étoiles. J'ai toujours eu cette putain d'obsession pour les étoiles. Parce que je crois que les étoiles, c'est la seule chose qui part mais qui revient toujours. La seule chose qui brille vraiment dans la noirceur du monde.

Petit j'étais passionné par les étoiles et plus tard, elles m'ont sauvé. Et j'ai voulu me rapprocher du ciel. Ma mère n'a jamais compris mon amour pour le ciel. Et elle avait peur pour moi. Elle disait que je ne vivais pas assez. Ou alors que je devais arrêter de survivre pour enfin commencer à vivre. J'me souviens plus vraiment.

 **\- C'est encore plus dangereux que d'habitude Harry.. On le fera demain d'accord ?**

C'est la voix anxieuse de Zayn qui me tire de mes pensées. Ses grands yeux noisettes fixent avec appréhension le fil, étendu au dessus du vide. Malmené par le vent, il tourne, se tord, fouette l'air en hurlant. Et moi, je n'ai jamais eu peur du danger.

 **\- Non.. Non, là, c'est parfait.**

Un sourire se dessine doucement sur mes lèvres. Parce que je sais que, pendant quelques minutes, le temps d'une traversée, je vais me sentir vivre. Ouais, juste le temps d'une traversée.

 **\- Bordel, je déteste te voir faire ça.**

Mon meilleur ami passe ses mains sur son visage, lassé. Le vent continue d'ébranler les câbles, et moi, je souris encore plus. Le ciel s'obscurcit, et bientôt, toute ma journée ne sera qu'un souvenir. Bientôt, je me laisserai guider par le vent, les bras tendus, le coeur palpitant. Ma gorge se serrera et des palpitations se feront ressentir dans mon bas-ventre. Et c'est là, à ce moment là que, la suspension au dessus du vide me fera vivre.

 **\- Ta gueule et regarde. Admire le putain de coucher de soleil qui s'offre à nous.**

 **\- Y a pas de coucher de soleil Haz.. Il va pleuvoir et.. Putain je déteste quand t'es comme ça, arrête de te foutre de moi!**

Un éclat de rire déferle le long de ma gorge et retentit dans la petite ruelle, parfaitement complémentaire avec le tonnerre qui déchire le ciel. Zayn sursaute et gémit, craintif. Il a toujours eu peur des orages. J'me suis toujours demandé comment il pouvait en avoir autant peur. Pour moi, les orages, c'est tellement beau, tellement époustouflant. J'aime quand le ciel hurle sa colère à la face humaine.

 **\- Sérieusement j'me casse.**

 **\- Attends un peu.**

 **\- J'attends quoi ? Quand j'ai accepté de te voir jouer le zigoto sur ton putain de fil, j'ai pas signé pour te ramasser foudroyé.**

 **\- Attends juste que la nuit efface le jour..**

Pas besoin de me tourner pour savoir qu'il est en train de lever les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai qu'il vient rarement avec moi quand je décide de faire mon petit numéro d'équilibre, comme il l'appelle. Je sais qu'il déteste me voir prendre des risques.

 **\- Tu sais que j'aime pas te voir faire ça Harry.. Ca me fait peur.**

Je secoue légèrement le câble, histoire de vérifier la tension du fil et je me tourne vers lui. Automatiquement, je m'en veux de le voir comme ça. Une grimace lui barre le visage et ses dents mordillent sa lèvre inférieure. Ses tiques de stress. Je roule les yeux et je lui tire la langue, joueur, j'essaye de le rassurer comme je peux. En réalité, je n'aime pas toujours qu'il soit là. Ca m'empêche de complétement m'abandonner sur le fil. Ses petits cris étouffés et ses esquisses de mouvements me rapellent sa présence à chaque fois que je fais un faux pas sur mon fil.

 **\- Alors va-t'en poupée.**

Il rigole légèrement, détendu, et fait mine de donner un coup de pied dans ma direction. Je lis son soulagement sur son visage et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ca ne me vexe pas, au contraire. J'aime l'idée qu'il m'ait accompagné, juste pour m'aider à placer mon matériel. Parce que Zayn ,c'est un peu un mystère à lui tout seul. Personne n'arrive vraient à la déchiffrer. Même moi, son meilleur ami, ça serait dérisoire de prétendre que je le connais par coeur. Et inversement. On est différents des autres un peu ,il me dit souvent avec un grand sourire, non sérieusement Styles, c'est ennuyant, une amitié sans secrets tu ne trouves pas ? Et moi, je ne peux qu'hocher la tête en riant. Parce que ouais, ça doit être sacrément ennuyant quand même.

 **\- Tu m'appelles quand t'as fini ? Je serais au café ce soir. T'auras intêret à me servir en premier.**

Un simple clin d'oeil répond à sa question. J'écoute le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignent et.. Plus rien. Le silence. Le plus pronfond des silences, dans la petite rue déserte. Le vent s'est calmé, il n'y a aucuns bruits. Les oiseaux ne battent pas des ailes et ne s'appellent pas. Les gens semblent avoir désertés le monde pour un moment. On te le laisse un peu, on sait que t'en as besoin gamin, du silence du monde qui t'appartient, semble me dire la douce brise en caressant mon visage.

J'inspire à fond et je ferme les yeux. Mon pied se pose sur le premier barreau de l'échelle bancale. Mes pensées dérivent et je me fais violence pour ne pas regarder le ciel. J'attends d'être en haut pour me perdre dans sa profondeur. Et même que de là haut, si j'ose tourner à peine la tête, je pourrais laisser mes yeux voguer dans la mer. Au delà des toits des petits maisons serrées les unes contre les autres, je pourrais apercevoir un bout de la plage. Un tout petit bout, rien qu'une bande de sable. Juste déserte à cette heure-là. Puis je regarderais encore une fois les vagues se fracasser contre une falaise de la côte. Puis je comparerai le bleu de la mer au gris actuel du ciel. Et je traverserai. Pas à pas, je me laisserai guider le long du fil. Et pour tenir, j'essayerai de deviner qui de la mer ou du ciel est le plus agité.

Mon pied se pose sur le dernier barreau avant le fil et mon corps est aussitôt grisé par une vague de bonheur. Enfin j'appellerais pas trop ça le bonheur. Non, je nommerais plutôt ça la vie. J'suis brusquement grisé par la vie.


End file.
